Sakura
by Zeff N Company
Summary: No matter where they are, a promise is a promise. mild Guan Ping/Xing Cai


_**Usually, I don't write fanfiction for things I haven't much contact with (-ducks from the "hasn't-seen-or-touched-any-Kingdom-Hearts-in-a-year-flat" billboard-), but this is special.**_

_**To Damion, and congratulations on winning your first golden horse in Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2, as well as unlocking every last character available in Warriors Orochi.**_

_**Inspired by the very last picture in the credit reel from Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 (one up for YouTube).**_

* * *

"Nobunaga sent me," Sakon had stated. "It's time to free you from that snake's hold."

In the moments that followed, the man with the scar on his cheek recounted his purpose, not only to the victor Sun Ce and his men, but also to the defeated ones – to Xing Cai, Yoshihiro, and the estranged warriors of Wu…or warrior; ever since he was beaten, Gan Ning had disappeared somewhere again. The words he spoke lifted all their hearts.

"Please, lead us there!"

"Very well. Now then, what to do with this rebellion you were supposed to quash?"

Sun Ce turned, and he was grinning; there wasn't anything to decide here. "Hey, _I'm_ rebelling too! I say they can leave!"

"Well said, Little Conqueror," Sakon agreed, mirth in his own smile.

"Come with me, Ling Tong?"

The nunchaku wielder smiled and shook his head. "A good offer, but not this time, my lord. We owe this Nobunaga a debt:

"He gave you one good officer," he continued, nodding at Sakon in approval. "We'll have to give him a good one back."

"You're confident you can find him?"

"Only so many places that can serve as battlegrounds."

Sun Ce thought for a moment. Eventually, he nodded. "Very well, Ling Tong. And you're right – we _do_ owe Nobunaga, and I think I know just how to repay him. Shall we be on our separate ways, then?"

"… Sun Ce, wait."

In that moment, Xing Cai finally broke in, though a bit hesitant at first.

"While you were under Orochi…did you see Guan Ping?"

"…General Guan Yu's kid?" he clarified.

"No one on our side has heard anything about him."

"I see…" Sun Ce drifted off as he sobered. Apologetic, he shook his head. "Sorry. I haven't seen him either."

"Excuse me," Sakon broke in, "but the boy you speak of – is he a young man dressed in green with a dragon on his arm?"

"Yes," Xing Cai answered, hopeful.

"…carrying a sword bigger than mine?" Sakon added mirthfully.

"Yes, that's him!"

"Ah. I saw him among Nobunaga's personal aides; he and an old archer… Huang Zhong, I think."

"So they both made it…"

"A load off your mind," Sakon agreed. "Now, we all really ought to move along, before certain people get a drop on us."

"You got it!"

With Sakon amongst his party, Sun Ce's band was the first to depart. Ling Tong had gathered his own army to leave when Xing Cai delayed him for a moment more.

"There's one last thing I need to ask of you…"

Ling Tong listened for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it; you have my word."

* * *

With the battle of Guan Du won, Nobunaga's army finally had a moment's reprieve. Leaving the perimeter of the camp, Guan Ping moved further out until he found what he was looking for.

It wasn't the same tree, and the winter had been harsh on it – leaving it bare and barren with not a leaf on its many branches. Yet, Guan Ping knew what it was; he'd always know it.

"Ying Hua," a voice uttered from behind. In a moment, Ling Tong had joined him in looking upon the tree. "Who would have thought this strange land would have these as well."

"I hear they're called 'Sakura' here," Guan Ping answered.

"That right? Ying Hua… Sakura…what is it our illustrious claw-wielding friend from Wei would say?" Ling Tong made a stance – and a tone of voice – similar to that of Zhang He's. "Such _beautiful_ names befitting a truly _beautiful_ tree...!"

Guan Ping guffawed before he could help himself. Within moments, the both of them had doubled over with roaring laughter. Eventually, as the laughter died and only wide grins remained, they looked back upon the currently barren tree.

"You know," Guan Ping noted. "We've been both ally and enemy for many battles, but I never thought a snake could unite us like this."

"Indeed," Ling Tong replied in agreement, adding, "though, not the first time that's been told to me. You fighters of Shu sure sound alike."

"…what do you mean?"

"Ah, that's right! I nearly forgot…" and he drifted off as he dove a hand into his pocket. Finally, he pulled his fist out, inspected the contents, and seemed satisfied as he extended that same fist.

"You know how organic stuff doesn't go well with long journeys, but someone had the smarts to preserve it in snow, so…it's pretty much still in one piece. Here, take it."

Dumbly extending his hand, Guan Ping felt something drop into his palm. As he took it in, his eyes widened.

"…you-"

"She was still fighting the good fight when we parted ways," Ling Tong continued. "I'll bet she still is."

As Guan Ping stared incredulously at what lay in his palm, Ling Tong turned at the sound of a ruckus going on in the camp.

"Aw, not again… I _told_ those guys to behave themselves…!" With a spin of his heel, he headed back into the perimeter. "See you later, kid."

Alone again, Guan Ping continued to look upon the petal in his hand; the petal that Ling Tong had just handed to him. It was badly wilted now, and still cold from being packed in snow, but he knew it well.  
The petal of a cherry blossom.

…_Xing Cai…it's you, isn't it?_

He turned his head, and looked upon the barren tree once more. A smile founds its way upon his lips.

…_see you soon._

* * *

_**A hearty declaration of a job well done to both the Japanese and English voice actors that contributed to Warriors Orochi...though, it never ceases to tickle my funny bone hearing the characters mispronounce each others names with accents; I think I'll have to apologize for that.**_

_Companion story to Ying Hua, found in Dynasty Warriors. Hope to see you there._


End file.
